Simply Friends
by ejack02
Summary: The story of six friends as their bond brings them through heartache and pain into reconciliation and unconditional friendship leading them to lives and loves that are better than they could ever have expected.


Chapter 1

_Lucas turned to look at Peyton. "I can't imagine my life without you and not just as a friend. I want to be with you. I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Lucas" Peyton caressed his face, and they kissed for the first time sitting on the bench of the Rivercourt._

Now entering their junior year of high school since that August summer, Lucas and Peyton had been dating for a year. To everyone and themselves, they were the dream couple. Love was them, and everyone dreamed of what they had.

"Lucas!" Peyton yelled after the young man with dirty blond hair. She had just entered Tree Hill High on the first day of school with Brooke. Brooke rolled her eyes next to her as Peyton took off running for him. Like a lovesick puppy, Brooke thought. After a year, you'd think the sex would get boring.

Knowing Lucas and Peyton would need some alone time, Brooke took off to Haley's locker to see her after the long vacation she had spent traveling with her parents in an RV to see all of her six siblings in four different states. They had some catching up to do…

"Tutor girl. Boy, am I glad to see you. Peyton just took off and left me to go have her first day quickie with Lucas in the janitor's closet. And…"

Haley turned to Brooke with a grimace. "Brooke! How many times do I have to tell you that I do not want to hear references to Lucas' sex life? How would you like it if I started telling you about your brother's sex life?"

"Geez, Tutor girl, relax. I thought you would be nice on the first day of school. Besides, it's not like you and Lucas are really siblings like Jake and I.

"With all the ones you have, I surprised you want another one." Brooke finished with a mutter as she shifted her weight to one leg looking at Haley.

"Considering the fact that I have known him since Kindergarten, I consider him to be like a brother. Therefore, I would prefer not to hear about his sex life just like you don't want to hear the rumor of how good your brother's tongue is." Haley finished teasingly watching Brooke stutter.

"Please retract the cat claws, girly. I promise not to make anymore sexual remarks about Lucas if you never bring up any body part of my brother _ever _again." Brooke commented with a twisted face.

"Oh, Brooke, you know that I expect that from you, so I am not really mad. More grossed out, but I can forgive you, because as you guessed, I am super excited for the first day of school. New backpack, books, pencils, pens…"

"Clothes, shoes, nail polish" Brooke finished with a smile and a clap.

"Yeah, those too, Brooke, those too. Anyway, how was your summer?" Haley asked while grabbing her books from her locker.

"More like who was my summer…I met this movie producer when I went to L.A. to visit my mom and dad. Name was Julian, Sex was Amazing. I am even thinking about keeping this one around." Brooke leaned against the locker with a smirk.

Haley closed her locker. "Well, it sounded like you had a productive summer" Haley said sarcastically. "But, I was more referring to the clothing line you wanted to start. Did you do it? Or get more ideas.

"Actually, I sketched a lot while I was out there and have some really great designs. I changed my mind though, instead of getting my own company right now. I would rather learn on somebody else's money, so I am going to use them to get an internship this year or during the summer."

"Good for you, Brooke."

"What about you? What did you get into this summer?" Brooke asked as they walked down the hall to the English class they shared together.

"You know, visiting family and finishing my book list. Nothing as exciting as you…"

"You know, Haley, you are going to have to live a little. You should come with me on one of my trips." Brooke stated.

"Unfortunately, Brooke, your idea of fun is not the same as mine." Haley said with a shrug.

"And that is why you should come with me and leave the boring books behind."

"Hey, my books aren't boring. Lucas and I have great conversations about books."

"But, Lucas isn't here, and I am sure not him, and I want to take about boys, so we are getting you one." Brooke stated with a firm nod.

They had reached their classroom and took a seat next to each other in the second row. They were early. Brooke was also early when she walked with Haley. Haley had been that type of influence on her since middle school.

"Oh boy, where are Lucas and Peyton when I need them? We are not having this conversation." As Brooke opened her mouth to tell Haley where she could most likely find Lucas and Peyton, Haley cut her off, "And you will not finish that sentence" Haley declared as she looked at Brooke pointedly and then pulled out her books and made headings for class. For some reason unknown to Brooke, she started doing the same.

* * *

When Peyton had finally tracked down the young man with dirty blond hair, the atypical cheerleader did what she always did, attacked him. She jumped on his back, waiting for him to plant her against the lockers, turn himself around so she could see his beautiful face, and kiss her so deeply that they would be sent to detention on the first day of school.

However, the gruff voice that yelled in surprised sounded nothing like that of her boyfriend of one year who gave her joy on the Rivercourt. Instead, it belonged to Andrew Michaels, the wide receiver for the football team.

"Wow, cheating on me after a year, and I thought we had something." Peyton heard from the side as she quickly released Andrew.

Peyton turned to see Lucas, blushing and looking similar to a stop sign. She immediately turned back to Andrew. "Oh, I am so sorry. I thought that you were Lucas and it's our thing to do that. I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Lucas simply chuckled next to her as she apologized profusely. She sent him a quick glare.

"Sure, that's fine. You're sexy; you can jump on me anytime." Andrew said after turning around and seeing Peyton, one of the most popular girls at school who was also on the wish list of most guys' fantasies along with her two friends. He looked her up and down approvingly.

Lucas stopped laughing. "Alright, joke's over. You can leave, because the only one she jumps on his me." Lucas immediately blushed at the cat whistles, but managed to look menacing.

Andrew backed off, winking at Peyton and heard Luke growl slightly. He was done playing around for now. He knew how much Lucas was into Peyton and he didn't feel like having to fight him or his brother, Nathan. Those two were wiry, but snappy.

Luke watched Andrew walk away and then pulled Peyton into a kiss.

"Hello to you, too." Peyton replied with a smile as she pulled away from Lucas with her hands around his neck.

"I missed you so much. This year, you'll have to fail a class, so you can stay here for the summer and not leave me to go to L.A." Lucas said before kissing Peyton again.

"I missed you, too. How about tonight I make up for my absence by making some dessert at my place," Peyton offered suggestively.

Luke grimaced, "Ah, babe. First of all, you can't eat dessert before dinner, and secondly, no offense, but you can't cook dessert, breakfast, dinner, or a snack" Luke finished as he watched Peyton's face fall. "And I only say that because of the trust and honesty that this firm relationship stands on," Lucas quickly added sounding very cheesy in the process.

"You ass, the trust and honesty doesn't refer to the girlfriend's cooking and, also, I was talking about having me after we go out to eat, but since I am so unappetizing I'll just cancel that." Peyton said in mock anger.

"Baby, you know I also have an appetite for you. And as for the trust and honesty, that is duly noted." Luke said with a Scott smirk in hopes of getting a get free out of jail card.

Peyton was unable to resist the smirk. "Your apology is accepted." Peyton tightened her arms around Luke. "Now we have to get to class, so I'll see you later."

"Yeah, okay. I don't want detention on the first day of school. I want to eat tonight." Lucas whispered huskily.

"Oh, you will be."

Lucas and Peyton parted ways to go to their classes.

* * *

"Peyton, where have you been? I see Brooke today, but I don't see you until now. Come on. Brooke saved us a seat outside to eat lunch.

Currently, Peyton, Brooke, and Haley were eating lunch. Nathan would soon be joining them since he had the same lunch period.

Peyton followed Haley out to the courtyard as they managed some small talk. They would have the real talk once they got to the table.

Peyton sat across from Haley, leaving the open space for Nathan next to Haley. Brooke and Peyton would always do that on purpose.

"So, how was your summer, Peyton? We all know how Brooke's went" Haley said as she unwrapped her sandwich.

"It was nice. Anytime that I get to spend with Jenny is so wonderful. I just wish that it wasn't so short, you know. I wish she was here."

"You know, I don't agree with the arrangement you and my brother have, but it will only be a week before he returns and then you will have Jenny with you all the time." Brooke added.

"Do you think it was a bad idea to let Jake take Jenny to L.A.?" Peyton questioned. "Does that make me a bad mother?"

"No, I don't think so. It was a tough situation and you didn't do it to get away from Jenny, but to give her time to spend with Jake. I am not going to lie, you are so miserable sometimes over not having Jenny here. But someone had to give and you were selfless." Brooke stated with confidence.

"Yeah, I agree with Brooke. You did what you had to do, and she will be back soon then you spend all the time with her that you want. She knows you love her." Haley added then took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Yeah, I guess," Peyton said unconvincingly.

"Okay, this is totally killing the mood. It's the first day of school, and I do not want to damper a great day by talking about long-distance daddies, brothers, or daughters. Instead, let's talk about…boys or fashion or something fun guys." Brooke said.

"Please, you only want to talk about Julian." Peyton teased throwing a fry at Brooke.

Brooke picked it off her plate and ate it. "Look, I'll admit, I did get a little infatuated with him, but I do not talk about him like that."

"Brooke, throughout English class you wouldn't stop talking about him." Haley stated. "You were threatened with detention for writing about your explicit doings with him for the in-class assignment." Haley added to which she and Peyton both burst into laughter.

Brooke laughed right along, "Look, I figured we were all grown-ups and I could talk about it, but with Haley saying 'doings', I am not so sure anymore."

"Hey!" Haley exclaimed as they burst into another round of laughter.

Haley pouted playfully, "It's a classier word."

"It took me forever to find you three." Nathan stated with a mouth full of food. He was carrying his tray in one hand and the mystery meat burger in his other. All three women looked at him in confusion; Haley looked at him in a mixture of that and disgust.

"What! Don't give me that look. I was hungry; I have a big game today. If I am going to be anything to cheer for, which I normally am, I need my fuel." Nathan looked to Haley. "Why are you giving me that look that something sticks? What did I do to you?"

"Sorry, I just can't believe you ate the burger."

"Well, I can't believe you eat Mac and Cheese; you aren't five."

Haley opened her mouth in disbelief. "What is this? Pick on Haley day."

Brooke and Peyton said nothing but looked on in amusement as Nathan and Haley stared at each other defiantly. Those two had sexual tension for days. Peyton decided to break the eye sex. "Nathan just sit down. We want to know how your summer went."

Haley snapped out of the stare down. "Yeah, didn't you go to some special basketball camp in Florida or something?"

Nathan took a seat. "Not just any basketball camp, _the_ basketball camp, High-flyers. It went really well. A lot of scouts from colleges were there and took down my contact information. They also asked if I had a schedule for the games coming up. I guess they want to see them. Duke was there, too. They came during one of my best games. Oh, and that reminds me, later I want you guys to meet someone." Nathan added in quickly.

Haley turned her neck quickly. Peyton and Brooke could have swore they heard her crack in six places. "Who?" she asked a bit too sharply for her liking.

"This girl who I meant today. She was in High flyers, too. She transferred to Tree Hill High. I guess she was hoping to play from us and get noticed." Nathan stated nonchalantly.

"Oh, so she is a male version of you." Haley said with slight disappointment.

"Yeah, Hales. She is amazing, and unlike some other girl basketball players, she is actually pretty." Nathan replied with a smirk at the end.

"Wow, Nathan. You sure do know how to complement women. It's a wonder that you aren't still single." Peyton added sarcastically. "How you and Lucas are related, I am not sure."

"Well, he is only my half-brother. I just got the better half." Nathan commented smiling. "And, besides why subject myself to only one woman when there is enough of me to go around. I can't disappoint my fans like that. But, I was thinking that this year, I may try to be a one woman man for someone." Nathan added softly this time, playing with his peas.

"What?" Peyton and Brooke shouted at the same time.

"I cannot believe that. Who is she?" Brooke said shocked while sneaking glances at Haley, who did not look happy at that statement.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything. It's not important right now. Just making conversation."

"No." Peyton demanded. "You have to tell us."

"Look, seriously, just drop it okay. Can we talk about something else?" Nathan said half pleadingly.

"Fine" Brooke gave in, which in itself was unusual. "We can talk about me." Brooke joked. Everyone laughed which eased the seriousness of the Nathan's news and the awkwardness of Haley's silence. They continued to talk throughout lunch with Nathan smiling extra hard whenever Haley's voice added to the conversation.


End file.
